Careful What You Wish For
by XxXIflywiththeflockXxX
Summary: Typical Monday in 2010, I get home, go inside and start reading The Hunger Games. I wish I were in District 12...careful what you wish for...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzane Collins does.  
**  
Sept 13, 2010

It was the 1st day back to school as me being a senior. I get off the bus and stroll on down the street from the bus stop to my apartment. When I get home, I climb the stairs and open the door and ride the elevator up to my floor. The apartment's not as extravagant as it may sound, just a basic 2 bedroom apartment with warn carpet and a box AC. Nothing special really. I unlock the door, step inside, and toss my backpack on the bed and start reading The Hunger Games again. Dad isn't home yet. He's probably working late again.

Anyways, I start to read,

_[[When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping...]] _

I sigh, for some reason I wish I were there…

I make two ham and cheese sandwich with Mayo and a slice of tomato and letus. I put them in a paper bag along with a container of water, and a couple apples. I get a backpack and stuff it with my lunch bag, a purple blanket, extra set of clothes, The Hunger Games, and a couple of knives for protection. I need to get out of this place for a day or two. Dad wild understand I know that.

I put a jacket on and put the backpack over my back and set off to Central Park.

When I arrive, I lay on a bench with my back pack on my lap. I take out The Hunger Games and continue to read it. All the while wishing I was there some reason….

_[[When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping. I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see them. My little sister, Prim, curled up on her side, cocooned in my mother's body, their cheeks pressed together. In sleep, my mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down. Prim's face is as fresh as a raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named. My mother was very beautiful once, too. Or so they tell me.]]_

I must have fallen asleep, cus when I open my eyes, I see the morning light. I scan around my surroundings and think

_I must be dreaming…_

I see the backpack is still with me I look inside it and the books not there….Okay this is freaky…

Just then, I hear crunching of leaves, I unzip my backpack and take out my knife.

I see a girl with dark brown hair in a braid, olive skin, and gray eyes. She's wearing a black T-Shirt, brown pants, and a brown jacket. She has a bow pointed at me. I put my knife down and put my hands up in surrender.

"Um…where am I? And who are you?" I ask.

"The better question is who are you? And what district are you from?"  
"My name's Jen and…district?"  
"Yeah, district."  
"I don't know I mean I can't remember…"  
"You can't remember your own district? I don't believe that. Unless.. you aren't from the capitol are you?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at me. Her hand grips her bow.

"I'm not from the capitol and I honestly can't remember what district I'm from. I don't plan on hurting you." I say as I still have my hands up.

I try to think of something to say to save face.

"12, I'm from district 12." I tell her.

"What part of district 12?" She asks.

"The merchant side." I tell her.

She lowers her bow a bit.

"Alright. My names Katniss."

"Good, nice to meet you. My names Jennifer, call me Jen," I say.

Just then another guy that looks to be related to her walks up.

"Hey Catnip, who's your new friend?"

"Gale, she's not my friend, I just met her." Katniss says.

Just then a hover craft goes over head, Gale ushers us under the cover of some trees.

"It's time for the reaping…" Katniss says in a dull voice almost a grimace.

"Let's go," Gale replies in the same tone.

When we reach the town square, I can see everyone dressed in similar grey outfits. I go to where I think the 16 year olds are and blend in with the crowd.

I watch as a woman with a pink outfit and pink hair to match. As I know her name is Effie. Yeah, that's right.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your fava!" She yells out to the crowd.

"Now, the time has come to select one young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!"

She digs her hand deep in the bowl and pulls out a name

"Primrose Everdeen!"

A blond haired blue eyed girl comes out from the 12 year old section. A ping of guilt festers in me.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

"We have a volunteer!" Effie says in a surprised voice.

I walk up on stage and Katniss hugs Prim close to her.

"What is your name young lady?" Effie asks.

"Jennifer Emery." I tell her into the mic.

"Well, congratulations to our first volunteer in district 12!"

Nobody else claps they just stare at me.

"Well, I will chose the boy tribute!" She digs in the bowl and takes out a name.

"Peeta Mallark!"

The boy named Peeta steps out from the 16 year old section I guess and walks up on stage.

"Jennifer Emery and Peeta Mallark! Our tributes for District 12!"

I'm escorted off the stage by a couple of peacekeepers and lead into a building.

When I'm in there, I see that I'm in an office, I sit on the couch not expecting anyone to come. I'm surprised to see Katniss walk in.

"Thank you for volunteering for my sister."

"You're welcome." I say quietly.

She gives me a pin, mokingjay pin.

"Madge told me to tell you good luck."

"Okay."

With that, Katniss walks out of the room and I'm left standing there. As I stand, I realize something  
…I'm going to be a tribute in The Hunger Games…


	2. Chapter 2

I was then taken out and sat in a car with Effie and Peeta as we were on our way to the train station.  
When we were in the train car, I saw that it was the nicest train I've ever seen. I've only been on one train back at home in LA. It was nice but, not this nice. I'll never understand why these districts have to starve while the capitol gets to live in the lap of luxury every day.  
I sat down on a plush chair.  
"Have you met him? Haymitch? Our mentor?" Peeta asks.  
I heard him but, wasn't able to respond, I was trying to process how I got from New York, 2012, to Panem in an unknown year.  
"He is our mentor Jennifer."  
"It's Jen and I know." I tell him.  
Just then, a man staggered into the train car with a wine glass in his hand. He sat down and looked at us with a confused look.  
"So you're our mentor?"  
"Yup."  
"So, what's your advice?"  
"Whoa, slow down sweetheart, one thing at a time."  
"You're our mentor, you're supposed to give us advice."  
"Here's some advice. Stay alive…Please pass the jam."  
My eye twitches. He got his hand out to get the jam and out of frustration, I stabbed a knife between his fingers.  
"Jennifer! That is mahogany!"  
I roll my eyes.  
"Shut up." I mutter.  
Haymitch huffs.  
"You want some advice? You're in the arena and your starving, cold, hurt? Need a drink of water? Some food? Hell, something simple as a pack of matches can mean the difference between your life and death. The only way to get these things is through something called "Sponsors" and the only way to get sponsors is to make people like you and so far you're doing a pretty poor job sweetheart."  
I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Thanks." I say in a sarcastic tone.  
"No problem sweetheart", Haymitch says in the same voice.  
"Now, what ever they do to you, do not resist. Okay?"  
"Okay, how far are we from the capitol?"  
"About 8 hours."  
"Good"  
I take a muffin and start eating it.  
"So, what's our interview strategy? Peeta and I being in love?" I suggest and laugh at Effie cus she's shooting me glances like "Mind your manors" cus I'm talking with my mouth full.  
"Where did you get that from?" Haymitch asks raising his eye brows.  
"Just a suggestion." I tell him.  
"Okay."  
"No, you two won't be lovers."  
"Good, cus if I have to kill him, it'll be easier to do so."  
I see that Peeta just looks at us like were crazy.  
"Sorry sweet cheeks." I say as I pat his cheek and take my muffin into my room.  
Peeta's pov.  
"You think she's the girl for me?" I ask him.  
Jen's Pov  
I fell asleep on the plush bed after eating the muffin. Before I do fall asleep, I try to remember the book. Then I realized, I'm going to be the girl on fire…  
Before I knew it, the train had stopped and Peeta woke me up.  
I got up and plastered my face with no emotion. I knew that the cameras would be out again.  
Lovely I think with sarcasm as I think about that.  
We walk out of the train car and I see millions of people. Odd colors are on all of them with weird hair styles, all cheering on my potential death.  
I'm taken into a room where I'm lied on my back and I'm ridded of any hair that I have on my body besides the hair on my head. My nails are filled into perfect ovals, and my wavy hair straightened. I was then washed with a soap that soothed my burning skin.  
I was dressed in a hospital type gown and was sent into a room.  
I saw a man that entered the room, he didn't look like any of the capitol people here which surprised me. His clothes where simple and he had gold eye liner on.  
"Hi, I'm Cinna your stylist."  
"Jen."  
"I'm sorry that this happened to you."  
"So you're here to help me look pretty?"  
"I'm here to help you make an impression. Now usually they dress tributes in clothes from their districts.  
I didn't say anything and let him continue.  
"Did they talk about getting sponsors?"  
"Yeah but, I'm not good at making friends"  
"We'll see."


End file.
